Surik: A Star Wars Story
by Zero Dark Thirty
Summary: It is a perilous time for the Galaxy. Madalorian armies are moving into Republic Space, conquering and destroying planets as they go. The Jedi Council refuses to join the fight despite the pleas of the Galactic Republic, but within the Order, there is discontent and anger at the decision. Led by Revan, Malak, and Meetra Surik, a faction of Jedi take matters into their own hands...


**Hello. This is a new story, because my muse cannot stop throwing ideas at my head. This is mostly set in the Old Republic era, specifically in and around the video game Knights of The Old Republic II, The Sith Lords. I have never personally played the video game, but I heard about some of the characters from some friends, and thought they sounded pretty cool. I did some digging on them, was blown away by the complex and interesting backstory (Specifically of Revan, Meetra Surik, and Darth Nihilus), and I was hooked. Which got me thinking - the whole game can be affected by decisions you make in game, so what if some things had changed? Plus, I thought it would be cool to spread the word in my own way, expanding for more people the Star Wars universe, which is so much more than a few movies and a TV series. I looked up what I could in research for this story, and managed to find some clips of important moments on Youtube, but again, each decision or choice affects the dialogue and storyline, so I apologize to any players of the game if I mess things up. Remember though, this is a story with my own spin, not just a shot for shot retelling of the video game, so you will see some characters or references from other eras, and it will not exactly match the plot of the game. Unless mentioned otherwise, all information I am working off of came from the Star Wars Wiki, Wookiepedia, and Youtube. Also, unless mentioned otherwise, when I say the "Jedi Council" I am default referring to the Jedi Enclave in Dantooine, not on Coruscant, because the Dantooine Enclave is where the events of the game center. Also, I would love for someone to offer to Beta. With that said, I own nothing, and let it begin.**

* * *

 _"When the Mandalorian threat first arose, Revan and Malak were eager to defeat the enemy of the Republic. But the council thought it best if we moved with care and caution. The true threat, the council feared, had not yet revealed itself. But Revan would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Revan's seemingly noble cause. Malak was the first to join his closest friend. Others followed, many of our youngest and brightest, intent on saving the galaxy from the Mandalorian threat."_

 _―Zhar Lestin_

* * *

Black boots clicked along the floor ominously, the repetition no less intimidating the longer it continued. After few moments, another pair of feet fell into formation, behind and to one side of Revan, who smiled, sensing the presence and backing of his best friend, Alek, or 'Malak' as was his alias. At the end of the long, empty hall, Revan paused for a moment, gathering himself before firmly pushing open the doors that led to the council room of the Jedi Enclave here on Dantooine. He entered, bowing his head slightly as was required for a Jedi Knight in the presence of the Council. "Masters."

"Knight Revan." A voice boomed back at him from a member of the council, Master Zhar, situated in one of the many chairs arranged around the room. "Would you explain why you have yet again petitioned for a meeting of the Council?"

Revan paused for a moment, licking his dry lips. He had worked too hard and long for them to sweep this issue under the rug. Millions of people were dying every day, and still the Jedi Council refused to take action. He could not afford to be undone by a careless word or phrasing. "Honored masters..." Revan said formally, facing the room full of authority figures. "I would like to once gain humbly ask for the Council to consider allowing Jedi to join the Republic forces attempting to dislodge the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. I-"

He was rudely interrupted by a different master, Master Vrook, sitting farther down. "Revan, you forget your place! This is the fourth time that you have gathered us, and just like the others, you will be refused. Cease this foolish endeavor and allow us all to go on with our other duties."

Revan cleared his throat loudly, his voice cracking like a whip at the Council member. "With all due respect, it is you who have forgotten your place, not I. As a member of the Jedi order, I have the right to ask for the Council to gather. And though I am not a Jedi Master sitting on the council, I am still a Jedi Knight, and I will have the respect I am due." He glared at the Council member who had interrupted him, brown eyes flashing in irritation at the interruption. "As I was saying, the Mandalorian forces continues to push deeper and deeper into Republic space. Why can we not take up arms against the invaders?"

Another tired voice answered his query. "Knight Revan, we have answered your questions on this subject already. We are peacekeepers, diplomats, not soldiers. Besides, you have already defied the Jedi council enough, luring younger Jedi and Padawans to follow you into scouting or covertly helping the Republic."

Revan growled in his throat. "Yes, and where is that peace for all those Republic citizens being slaughtered like cattle every day? Do I need to provide you with proof of what is going on?" He reached into his robes, pulling out what was unmistakably a Mandalorian helmet. Multiple members of the council rose to their feet, staring at the object which he held.

"Did you kill a Mandalorian to obtain that, Knight Revan?" Asked the Grand Master sharply.

His voice choked with a sob momentarily, Revan shook his head in disbelief and fury. "That's what your worried about? Me killing an invader murdering civilians? Instead of taking action against the threat?" He shook his head in anger. "No, for your enlightenment I did not. This is a mask I found on the surface of the planet Cathor. What is about to happen to you is the same thing that happened to me when I first touched it."

Kneeling, Revan took off his outer robe before reverently placing the helmet on the surface of his cloak. A beam of light from a nearby window struck it just right, and a burst of colors exploded out into the world, blinding all watching. All the Council members surged to their feet, light sabers igniting as they flowed into combat positions against the perceived threat. "Knight Revan, what are you doing?" Master Vandar called out.

Revan smiled bitterly, still situated on his knees as the light from the helmet slowly coalesced into recognizable shapes, forming an image around them of a beach by the ocean on some planet, Cathor, Revan had claimed. The other members of the council looked around, seeing the trees in the distance and the sand under their feet. "What is the meaning of this?" One of the masters, Zez-Kai Ell, muttered. "Are we in a holocast?"

"Not quite." Malak said, reaching out a hand and raising Revan to his feet. "This was the scene on the planet Cathor, one of the first to fall to the Mandalorian horde."

As he spoke, first dozens, then hundreds, and finally thousands of Cathorians started to exit the trees, running towards the sea in desperation. It quickly became apparent that they were not doing this of their free will. The sounds of blaster fire echoed from deeper in the woods, before red and green flashes of light came flying out of the trees towards the retreating Cathorians as Mandalorians started to appear. Every time one was hit, they dropped like a stone, and did not move again as their blood ran onto the sand, staining it red. One of the Council members stepped in front of a refugee, swinging her light saber to block one of the blaster shots. The shot continued unimpeded, slamming into the head of a fleeing Cathorian, blowing his head apart. Shaken, she stepped back, and tried again, but the same result happened. Desperately she kept trying, attempting again and again to protect the citizens, but failed each time. Finally, she whirled on Revan, and stalked up to him. "What is this?"

"This?" Revan asked, shaking his head, folding his arms as he watched the Council members. "This is the reality that everyone outside of the Jedi Order can see coming for every Republic planet in the galaxy. This is what you all have been ignoring all this time."

Master Vrook interjected at this point. "We have seen enough. We get the point."

Reven looked him in the eye, staring at him before shaking his head in sorrow. "No. I don't think you do. Keep watching." The rest of the Council watched in horror as the Cathorians were slowly chased and herded waist deep into the ocean, desperately trying to get away from the invaders. Troop after troop of the Mandalorians exited the forest and formed into battle lines around Basilisk battle droids, facing the Cathorians in the sea. A lone figure stepped forth, clad in traditional armor.

"Prepare to fire." He said simply, his voice carrying up and down the beach. As the Mandalorian army raised their weapons towards the Cathorians, who started to beg for mercy, one of the Mandalorians broke ranks, running forward and standing between the Mandalorian forces and the Cathorians.

A woman's voice, cracked and hoarse, yelled "Cassius - wait! They're defeated! We don't have to do this!"

Cassius Fett, lieutenant to the Man'dalore himself, leader of the attack force, looked at her. His tone was as cold as ice, brooking no argument. "Yes, we do. The Cathar left a stain of dishonor amongst the Mando'ade. Today, I wash it clean in the waters of their own presumption. But if you truly feel they need a defender to stand with them—then do so, warrior. I salute you."

The Mandalorian nodded without hesitation, backing up to the Cathorians stranded in the sea. She did not speak again, instead keeping her gaze locked on that of Cassius Fett. After a moment, Fett raised his right hand. "All units, open fire." As the air became filled with the cries of the dead and dying, as the ocean itself boiled under the missiles and explosives raining down on it, as the blood of the Cathar species turned the sea red, the Jedi Council turned away, shielding their faces from the genocide being committed. But not Revan. He watched, tears streaming down his face as he watched the brave Mandalorian get immolated, as she too died, watching the extinction of the Cathar species. The Force Vision finished, and suddenly they were all back in the Council Room, with no trace of the vision they had just seen except for the helmet lying innocently on the cloak of Revan. Revan scooped up the helmet, holding it under one arm as he re-donned his cloak.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, looking around at the Jedi Masters. "DO YOU?" He screamed when none of them answered, the grief and loss in his voice clearly audible.

When one of the Masters spoke, it was clear he was choosing his words carefully, the atrocity he had just seen still weighing heavily on his mind. "Revan." Master Vandar said gently, "This changes nothing. We are keepers of the peace, not military. The previous decision of the Council remains. The Jedi will not go to war. The code forbids it."

Revan took a step toward him, the frame of his body trembling with rage, hand drifting towards a canister hanging from his belt before Malak stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to his senses. He opened his mouth, but nothing came, before he spun on his heel and left, Malak slamming the doors shut behind them with a loud crash.

* * *

Clustered outside, in the hall waiting for them, were a few of the Knights and Padawans that agreed with Revan about the inaction of the Order. Looking at his face, they didn't even bother to ask how the talk had went. As Revan and Malak marched down the hall, they all fell into step behind them, before splitting off and returning to their jobs. Nearing the end of the hall, Revan finally spoke again, talking only to Malak. "Tonight. Spread the word." The two retreated to a meditation room, where Revan took a seat and let out a loud sigh. "Tonight, we risk expulsion."

Malak hesitated, standing, leaning against one wall. "Do you wish for me to reach out to the others?"

Revan turned his head, looking at his oldest friend. "Yes. Make sure to only go to those you are sure will not rat us out. I intend to put pressure on the Council to fight, whether they want to or not." A sly smirk twisted his lips. "You know how the Republic media has been attacking the Jedi Council. If the Council dares to try to impede those who came to fight for them, the media will crucify them in the court of public opinion. The Council will have to back off."

"I just want to make sure you understand the step you are about to take. This-" he stepped forward, pointing to Revan's robes, lightsaber, and the place on his scalp where his padawan braid had once been. "Is what you have tried your whole life to accomplish. Is it really worth throwing away to defy the council?"

Locking eyes with Malak, Revan's body grew tense. "What are you saying?" He asked in a flat tone, body coiling like a spring, ready to unwind and lash out at a moment's notice.

Malak shrugged, retreating back towards the wall where he had stood previously. "I am merely playing Sith's advocate. Revan - you have always been the strongest and wisest of the two of us, much less the entire Enclave." He shook his head in resignation. "For all intents and purposes, you might as well be my brother. You know wherever you go, I will follow in your footsteps. I just am giving you one last chance to reconsider your course of action before we defy the Jedi Council."

Revan relaxed, as he realized his friend was just trying to make sure of his commitment. "I am sure. I will handle the supplies and transport, start sending visions to those of us you know will side with us. Make sure you contact Surik first."

Malak jerked a bit in surprise. "Revan, are you sure about that? I know the three of us are friends, and she is close to becoming a Jedi Knight, but she is the Padawan of Vima Sunrider, head of our Enclave. If she tells on us..."

Revan laughed, throwing his head back and slapping his thigh, in a moment of levity not often seen from him in those troubled times. "Meetra Surik? No." He tried to stop chortling, though an occasional chuckle would slip in here or there. "Meetra is many things, but she in no tattletale. I have no doubt that she will follow us, you would probably have to fight to stop her. She has potential... So much potential..."

Bowing his head in acquiescence, Malak left, striding towards his own room where he could meditate in peace without fear of being disturbed. As Revan closed the door behind him using the Force, he laid himself upon the ground, facing the blank ceiling. "Oh, Malak. You think that I am the strongest here." He shook his head, his brown locks dragging on the ground. "Strongest for now. But Meetra might surpass even me if her ability is any indicator." He paused, sinking himself into the Force, sending his mind and thoughts across the surface of Dantooine, searching for one mind in particular. When he found him, he finished the connection, his mental avatar appearing inside the other's mind.

The pilot turned, sensing the intrusion. "Revan. I take it it is time?"

The Jedi nodded. "I need to call in that favor you owe me. I need transportation for a load of Jedi, plus a way of switching ships so the Council can't track us. Can you do it?"

The Zabrak cocked his head to one side, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. "That I can do. I won't have any trouble doing that. Do you want me to let Admiral Karath know you are coming?"

Hesitating for a moment, Revan eventually shrugged. "Up to you. I trust your judgement. Just make sure that the transportation can be here before tonight. We only have a small window before we might be discovered."

"Got it."

"Thanks Bao-Dur. I won't forget this."

The Zabrak snorted in amusement. "I should hope not. Hopefully those scouting missions the two of us went on won't be the end of your involvement in the war. Expect all the space and more that you need to be ready. See you then." Revan broke the connection, and found himself lying flat on his back in the meditation chamber.

He quickly got to his feet. He had preparations to make.

* * *

Malak smiled to himself, crossing off another name on his mental checklist. So far that made twelve who he had convinced to join him and Revan, with another two refusing his pitch but agreeing not to report them. Well, convinced was a strong word. Most of them had jumped at his offer before he was even done, he had really only had to work to convince one or two. True to his orders, the very first person he had contacted was Meetra Surik. She too had readily agreed to come with them, and in fact had helped start spreading the news to other Jedi whose names Malak gave to her. As he re-centered himself in the Force, preparing to contact yet another sympathizer, he idly wondered how Surik was doing.

* * *

The answer, if Malak had asked her, would have been not so well. She had persuaded three more, but had run into a problem with a fellow Padawan, Atris. The white haired girl had wavered at first, but stiffened in her resolve, to the point of nearly tuning her friend out.

Meetra Surik stomped the foot of her mental avatar in anger. "Atris, can't you see that the Council is wrong? So many are dying with every passing day, and yet they sit on their hands and do nothing! What more of a sign are you waiting for?"

Atris turned her back on Meetra, tears of frustration glittering in the corners of her eyes. "Even though you are my personal idol, I cannot defy the council. In fact, what you are proposing goes against the Jedi Code!"

"And you think I don't know that? I just also realize that the Code, and the Jedi, are not infallible." She snorted. "The Code is not perfect, and sometimes we have to break it, or make exceptions."

"How dare you talk about the Code like that?" Atris hissed, spinning to face her erstwhile friend. "You see this?" She stepped forward, a hand reaching out and gripping Meetra's padawan braid, lightly tugging on it. "This is what you have worked so hard for! And you are going to throw it all away and go to war because of your boy toy Revan?"

Meetra recoiled, arm flying up to knock away Atris's hand from her hair. "Shut up!" She hissed, cheeks burning slightly red. "You know nothing!"

"Know nothing do I?" Atris taunted, her confidence coming back. "I have seen the gazes you shoot at him when you think no one else is watching."

"Shut up." Meetra Surik said, muttering the words.

"Oh? Or what?" Atris stepped even close to Meetra, closing the distance between them, staring to speak in a whisper. "Is that defensiveness I hear? Could I be right?" She shook her head in faux surprise. "I guess little Mrs. Perfect isn't so great after all. You are not cut out for this responsibility of a Jedi, that much is clear, if you are so interested in Revan as a boyfriend."

SLAP!

Atris stumbled back, hand reaching for the face of her avatar, feeling the bright pink slap mark burn against her cheek. "How dare you!" She yelled in indignation, before Meetra followed up by shoving her to the ground roughly.

"Let me make one thing clear." The brunette said coldly, standing over Atris, as the younger girl tried to crawl away. "Revan is not, nor will he ever be, in a relationship with me. In another time, in another place perhaps, but not here, and not now. Let me make one thing clear." Surik said, looming over her. "I am leaving, and you will do nothing to sound the alarm. Am I clear?" When Atris did not respond immediately, still staring up at the intimidating figure of Meetra, the Padawan tried again, louder this time. "AM I CLEAR?"

Atris nodded her head frantically, watching with relief as Meetra seemed to shrink back into herself, backing off and giving Atris some space. "Good." She prepared to break the mental connection, but paused at the last moment. "Oh, and Atris? It goes without saying we are no longer friends." With that, the connection shattered, and both participants found themselves back in their own bodies. Atris, however, felt her cheek gingerly with one hand, feeling the bruise spreading across that side of her face.

"I won't forget this." Atris vowed, blue eyes sparking in anger. "You will regret that."

* * *

As night began to fall across the surface of Dantooine, and as clouds gathered in the sky, the gates to the Jedi Enclave slowly creaked open, as the Gatekeeper opened the doors for Revan and his party. The Gatekeeper, who had declined to join them, had promised to keep the passage of the rogue Jedi secret, to buy them as much time as he could. "Good luck Revan." The Gate Keeper rumbled in a deep voice. "May the Force be with you."

Revan bowed back to him, as the other twenty or so Jedi around him followed his lead, bowing as well. "And with you." With that, Revan and Malak led them outside the Enclave compound, and across the desert sand, heading away from the Temple. After they reached the first significant ridge, Revan scrambled down the far side before raising a comm unit to his mouth. "Bao-Dur, ready for pickup." As the last of Revan's followers made it to the ground, the clouds above the group of Jedi began to boil, before a ship slowly descended from the sky with the cargo door open and the ramp down.

The Zabrak leaned out of the open entrance, and, upon seeing the Jedi clustered around Revan, beckoned to them. "Well? Are you coming? We have to get as far away from the Enclave as fast as possible."

Malak nodded. "You heard him. Everybody inside." As the last of the Jedi clambered in, the cargo door shut as the ramp retracted, with the ship taking off shortly afterward.

Bao-Dur pulled Revan to one side as the ship flew away from Dantooine. "Hey Revan, remember how you wanted to get away undetected?" The Zabrak led the way out of the cargo hold towards the cockpit, Revan on his heels. Sitting in the co-pilot seat was a pilot Revan did not recognize. Bao-Dur gestured towards him. "Once we land, we will transfer you to his ship, and he will take you to the next relay point. When I passed on the word that dozens of Jedi wanted to help the Republic flight, I had more volunteers as pilots than I knew what to do with. None of us can be away from our posts for too long, so this enables you to travel in obscurity, and for us to avoid getting in trouble."

Revan clapped him on the shoulder, a smile on his face. "Thank you so much for all your help."

The Zabrak shook his head. "No my friend. Thank you for taking a stand against something you knew was wrong." He sobered. "You should know, though, that if you identify yourselves as part of the Jedi Order, you are likely to get some hostility. The Order staying out of the fight has led many people to curse them for their inaction, furious at them letting civilians die by the millions. I would suggest not representing yourself as part of the Order."

Cocking an eyebrow, Revan stared at him. "And what? Hope that nobody associates a group wielding light sabers and using the Force as being a part of the Order?"

Shrugging, Bao-Dur beamed at him. "Or you could represent a different group. Personally, I like what the media has been calling you and your following. They got wind of your protests to the Council, and have dubbed you and your support group the Revanchists."

Revan stared at him, slightly taken aback. "Really?"

"Really. If you have any better ideas, speak up now. To me, it gets the point across. Those Jedi out there-" The Zabrak pointed back towards the cargo hold. "Are not here because of the Jedi Council. They are here because of you. It was you who got the ball rolling, and you whom they follow. Not the Council."

"Then the Revanchists we are." Malak said, causing Revan to whip around. Standing behind him were the full contingent of the Jedi, including Meetra Surik, who had followed Revan. "Has a nice ring to it." Various noises and comments of support came from the others behind him, and Revan bowed his head, accepting the will of the others.

"And so the Revanchists go to war." Revan said softly, tasting the words as he spoke them. "The Mandalorians will never know what hit them."

* * *

 **Later...**

"Admiral!" A captain called, snapping to attention as he entered the bridge of the Republic cruiser _The Harbringer._ "The Jedi are here to see you." He said, managing to inflect the word Jedi with a distinct sound of disgust.

"Very good." Admiral Saul Karath said, turning to look at his subordinate. "Show them in." The doors hissed open, as a few ranks of Jedi marched inside, with Revan at their head, and Malak and Meetra Surik just behind him.

"Admiral." Revan bowed his head in respect.

"May I ask what all you Jedi are doing here? I was under the impression that the _great_ Jedi Council had forbidden the Jedi from preventing the ongoing slaughter masquerading as a war." His voice was quiet and controlled, as cold as ice.

Malak stepped forward, acting as spokesman for the Revanchists. "Sir, we are not here as Jedi. Officially, we are all on the planet of Dantooine right now. We are here as Revanchists, and we are here to help."

Admiral Karath elegantly raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would the Revanchists be that movement in the Order that the news stations have been reporting about?"

Malak bobbed his head in affirmation. "Indeed. We-" He said, gesturing to the Jedi behind him. "Disagree with the Order's policy regarding the Mandalorian war. We are here to join the fight."

Revan took over from there, walking towards the Admiral before stopping a few feet away. "I am Revan, and we stand with the Republic. Where do you want us?"

Admiral Karath shook his head, moving out of the way of Revan, motioning towards the controls on the bridge. "You are mistaken. I have been in contact with the Chancellor and the Senate on Coruscant, and I have been placed under your command, while you and any you feel are worthy have been granted the title of General. You have been placed in charge of the war effort. So now I ask you, where do you want me and my men?"

Revan paused for a moment, feeling the Force ebb and flow around the man, coming to a easy decision. "With me. You are the most experienced commander the Republic has left, and I will need every scrap of knowledge and information from you that I can get. Today, the Republic no longer retreats in defeat. Today, the Republic advances on the Mandalorians, and will not stop until their forces are broken beyond repair."

The Admiral had a wry smile crack his lips before saluting to Revan. "Yes sir, General Revan sir."

* * *

 _'There is no emotion there is only the Force. There is no emotion, there is only the Force.'_ Those were the thoughts running through the mind of Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell, meditating as he waited for his Padawan to appear for the day's training. Somewhere in the back of his mind, an alarm bell was starting to go off. His Padawan never overslept, and he had already sent another Padawan to go wake him up. Yet she had not returned either.

The door cracked open, and a small brown headed girl timidly poked her head inside. "Master? He's not in his room. I can't find him."

That alarm grew even louder at that news, and Zez-Kai Ell wrinkled his brow. "Thank you. That is all I need. Please return to your training." The girl nodded and ran off, as Zez-Kai Ell heaved himself to his feet, determined to find his missing Padawan. He froze mid-step as he heard a message through the Force transmitted to every member of the Jedi High Council.

 _'Emergency Council Meeting. Now.'_ Zez-Kai Ell broke into an outright sprint towards the Council room. Emergency meetings were almost never called, and he somehow knew that this had something to do with his missing apprentice. He burst through the doors, one of the first to appear for the Council meeting.

When they had all arrived, Master Vandar Tokare spoke first. "Before we begin, I would like you all to look at these datapads." He handed them around the room, and the Jedi Masters quickly began to read. The blood noticeably drained from the face of Zez-Kai Ell as he saw the headline from a well-known News Agency blaring about how some heroic Jedi were actively assisting the Republic.

"No..." He whispered although he knew, as the Force thrummed within him, that he knew where his Padawan had gone.

Master Tokare's voice cut across the raising chatter from across the room. "Knight Revan has led around a score of other Jedi and Padawans to the Republic army, where they intend to fight. He has openly disobeyed the Council. I would like to ask the Council what we should do next."

Master Kreia, Revan's old master, stepped forward. "He has caught the Council between transparisteel and a Rancor. If we condemn his actions, we will be vilified across the Galaxy. If we support him, we lose hundreds of other Jedi who will flock to him."

"This is all your fault Master Kreia." One of the other Masters yelled from farther down the hall. "He was your former Padawan! You should have stopped this from happening! Surely you knew he was going to do something like this?"

The Council quieted, and Zez-Kai Ell could see what was about to happen. ' _Don't do it!'_ He thought through the Force at her desperately. ' _Don't say it!'_

But she ignored him. Kreia inclined her head. "I did not know. But I did suspect." The room exploded with anger from the various Council members, before Vima Sunrider managed to get the meeting back under control again.

"And you did not inform us?" The red-haired Grand Master asked, eyeing her sternly.

"No, I did not."

The same rabble rousing Master from earlier stood up again. "She should be exiled for that! She knowingly helped them disobey the Order!"

As shouts of assent gathered from around the room, Vima Sunrider raised her voice, yelling to be heard of the rest of the chaos. "Nobody is getting exiled over this!" As everyone quieted down and looked at her, she sat back down, locking her gaze with Master Kreia's. "But make no mistake, we will be talking about this later."

"Now that that bit of unpleasantness has been dealt with, how do we handle this?" Master Vrook asked, smoothly continuing the meeting.

Vima Sunrider leaned back in her chair. "Kreia was right. If we declare one way or the other, the Order will suffer."

Zez-Kai Ell hesitantly raised his voice to the room full of Masters. "We could renew the Mercy Corps." All the gazes in the room were now pointed at him. As he was not shouted down, he gathered his will and continued. "In older times, there was a unit known as the Mercy Corps, that allowed healers to join the Galactic Republic forces. We cannot stop Revan now, but we can mitigate the damage done to our image if we allow Revan and the others to act as the Mercy Corps."

"But that still does not solve the problem of other Jedi leaving to join Revan." Protested Master Vandar.

Zez-Kai Ell shook his head. "No, It does not. All we can do on that front is strongly discourage any more Jedi leaving. Other than that, we must trust in the Force."

Vima Sunrider nodded firmly. "Very well, then that is what we shall do. The Jedi Council hereby announces the resurrection of the Mercy Corps, and place any Jedi who wish to fight in that division." She exhaled, rubbing her forehead with one hand tiredly. "Hopefully that can stop any more damage down to our public image. Dismissed." She swept out, already planning on alerting the Council of Coruscant to the decision.


End file.
